


Coming Back Up

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, Stargate Atlantis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing a sub on TV isn't always easy for Joe, but he gets by with a little help from a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back Up

She's waiting for him, kneeling next to the bed, back to the door, her crossed wrists resting on the small of her back, just like he told her to. He sees her shoulders tense just a little and he isn't surprised; he could be anyone--David or Jason or even Rachel. Two steps in and she relaxes again, and Joe smiles to himself. She's very good; he's had plenty of subs who weren't able to recognize his step that quickly.

Not, of course, that it's very likely that anyone else, even Jason, would come into Joe's trailer at the end of the day. Everyone on the set respects his need for privacy once the day's shooting is over the same way they respect David's need to get out of his costume and into his own clothes and Jane's collar as quickly as he can manage it.

Every once in a while Joe thinks David has it easier, going from top on TV to sub in real life, than Joe does going the other way, but right now, looking at Jewel's smooth, naked back, Joe's of the opinion that his way is much more fun.

After stripping off Sheppard's overshirt, Joe settles on the bed in front of Jewel. She leans in toward him, just a little, and he reaches down to rub a thumb lightly over one nipple. "Cold in here? Or are you just happy to see me?"

She shivers a little but remains silent.

"Good girl," Joe says, putting one boot gently on her thigh. "Go ahead."

She's smiling as she unlaces his boots and pulls them off, and Joe idly wonders if she actually likes doing that. Oh, sure, it's service, but it's also dealing with his feet after a long day of hard work. Would Sheppard, he thinks, do that for someone? He's always thought of Sheppard as a kind of lazy sub, not particularly interested in service unless sex was involved.

Shaking his head a little, he reaches into the toy bag sitting on the little built in shelf above the bed. The whole point of this exercise is to get him out of Sheppard's head, he thinks as he pulls out a pair of nipple clamps.

Once she's done dealing with his socks, he pulls at her nipple a little. "Kneel up."

She moans and bites her lip a little when he puts the clamps on, and really, she's pretty damn adorable when she's hurting. He tugs on the chain connecting the clamps. "Come on, up over my lap."

He runs his hand slowly down her back to her ass and then slides it between her thighs. When she parts her legs, he slaps one thigh and she spreads even wider. "Nice," he murmurs as he fingers her cunt. "Wet little slut."

Joe doesn't really think of himself as a method actor, but he can still feel Sheppard hovering in the back of his head, making his attempt at dirty talk sound a little forced. Annoyed, he pinches her clit hard, grinning a little as she gasps in surprise. He does it again, getting a moan this time as her legs spread even wider. "You like that?" he asks, doing it again and then again. "Tell me."

"Yes, Joe," she says, twisting just a little. "It hurts."

"Good." He moves his hand until the heel is in the right place and then he presses up hard, right against her clit. "Go on, girl, squirm for me."

As she obeys, gasping and whimpering, he fumbles for the lube with his other hand. Opening it is easy, but....

"Reach back and spread those pretty cheeks."

She whimpers again and he knows her face has to be red, but she does it and even manages to keep wriggling. He gets some lube on her and teases her asshole a little awkwardly--it'd really be nice to be ambidextrous at times like this. "Okay--be still now and put your hands to the side," he says, still pressing against her clit.

"So, you know I'm going to spank your pretty little ass, right?" Before she can say anything, he continues. "The real question is: should I fuck you here?" He slides a careful finger into her ass. "Or here?" He moves his other hand until he's cupping her cunt. "Answer me."

Back when they were first negotiating, he promised not to play mind games with her and told her that he wasn't a big fan of "whatever you want, sir." In fact, he doesn't even like her to call him "sir."

"May I ask for something?"

"Sure." She usually doesn't, so he's more than happy to indulge her.

"Please, Joe...could you put a plug in me and fuck...my cunt?"

"Where did you want that plug?" He wishes he could see her face; she's pretty cute when he makes her get explicit.

"In my ass, please?" She shivers just a little, as if she'd like to move but won't until he allows it.

"Good girl," he says again, and now it's easier. Sheppard's hardly there at all and when Joe adds, "pretty little slut" it sounds like he means it.

He manages to get her ready for the slimmest of the plugs in his bag and she moans as he teases her asshole with the tip of it. "Push back," he says, giving her a little shove with the hand that's still pressed against her cunt. "Show me how much you want it. Tell me how much you want it."

"Please, please, please," she gasps, as the plug slowly moves inside her. "Want it so much...want you to spank me and make it hurt...please?"

"Hmmm..." He gets the plug all the way in and gives it a twist. "Maybe."

"Please?" She wriggles, lifting her hips up and he can't help laughing.

"Well...." He slides his right hand out from under her and slaps her ass lightly. With a happy little sigh, she settles down and his next blow is much harder. In a way, Joe feels that he's settling down as well and as he beings spanking her hard, he doesn't even wonder if Sheppard would like this or not.

Jewel's got lovely, sensitive skin and her ass is soon coloring up nicely. Joe lands one particularly hard blow high on her right cheek and he pauses for a moment to take in the sight of his fingerprints, dark pink against her pale skin.

While Joe's been hard for a while, he's suddenly aware of just how hard he is, aware of the soft pressure of her stomach against his dick. He spanks her harder, and catches his breath when her moans get louder. He really wants to hurt her and, as he keeps spanking her, he remembers something.

Reaching under her chest, he slides his hand up until he feels metal. "Oh!" she cries out sharply as he gives the nipple clamp a tug.

"Does it hurt?" He does it again.

"Yes...oh! It hurts...please...oh God, please."

"Please what?" She's really moving now; Joe isn't sure if she's trying to get away from the pain of the clamps or get more of the spanking. Not that it matters; she's going to take what he gives her, and yeah, he's in the fucking groove now. "You're not asking me to stop, are you?"

"No! Please...hurt me! Oh God, please, Joe!"

"Greedy little slut," he says, tugging harder on the clamp. "Want to see you cry...c'mon, give it up for me."

It takes another few minutes of him spanking her as hard as he can while he plays with the clamp, but then he's hearing a soft hitch in her breath. Moving his hand down, he slaps the top of her thighs and she yelps and then starts crying. "Oh yeah," he says softly, more to himself than to her. "Good girl," he adds, louder. "That's a good little girl."

He wants to keep hurting her, because she's perfect like this--crying and oh yeah, she's definitely raising her ass to get more--but she has to be able to work tomorrow, and Joe knows if he keeps going like he wants to, she'll be too sore in too many places to be able to hide it.

He lands a a few more, softer blows on her ass, and then starts stroking it. Her skin is hot but not welted and while he's pretty sure she'll be sleeping on her stomach--or maybe her side, he thinks as he gives the nipple clamp one last tug--he knows she'll be okay in the morning.

"On your back," he says and then watches as she moves carefully off his lap to lie next to him. She's sniffling and her eyes are red and tears are still rolling down her cheeks and she's....

"Beautiful," he murmurs, bending down to give her a soft kiss. "No, really," he adds, when she ducks her head a little.

He manages to get out of his clothes without tearing anything or popping buttons on his fly, but it's not easy. "Huh," he says, glancing over at Jewel. "Why's there a wet patch on my pants?"

She smiles just a little and he grins at her, reaching to run a hand up her leg from her calf to high inside her thigh. Her skin there is slick and when he says "spread for me, girl," her legs open wide. He teases her briefly before grabbing a condom. Opening the package and rolling it on isn't any easier than getting undressed is, but then he's done and moving between her legs.

"Please...please fuck me...oh God, please!"

He thinks about teasing her more, but she's been good and while teasing her is all well and good, he's not interested in teasing himself. As he pushes into her cunt, she moans and works her hips up. She's hot and slick and tight, really tight--it's the butt plug, he realizes--and now he's making noise too, groaning as he sinks into her. He wants to kiss her, to bite and suck on her lips but, just in time, he remembers that he can't.

In fact, he really shouldn't mark her at all, and so he resists the impulse to bite her shoulders and settles for fucking her as hard as he can. She's getting louder and he knows it hurts, knows that every time he pounds into her, her ass is rubbing against the blankets.

"Please, please, please...I can't...please...let me."

"Wait," he manages to get out through gritted teeth. He's set up a good hard pace now and it's so fucking good that he wants to do it all night long. He wants to just keep fucking her and hurting her for hours but he's not that young any more and anyway, she's been good and deserves to get off.

"Oh God," she gasps as he shifts position a little. "Please...I can't...I want to, oh God, be good...but...."

"You want to come?" He's pleased--and a little amazed--that he can still talk at all, let alone manage a complete sentence.

"Please...please, Joe!"

Resting his weight on one arm, he reaches up and grabs the chain connecting the clamps. Her eyes go wide and she takes a deep breath. "Okay, you can come when these come off," he says and he can almost feel her bracing herself.

He pulls the clamps off with a sharp tug and she lets out a loud scream, her cunt pulsing around his cock.

It's the scream that does it. Joe thrusts into her one more time before he comes so hard it feels a little like dying. Panting, he all but collapses on her and before he can do the courteous thing and move off, she wraps her legs around his and clings to him.

"Shhhhh," he murmurs. "Good girl...it's okay."

After a moment, he rolls a little and maneuvers them until he's lying on his back with her tucked up against him. "Good girl," he says again, sliding a hand between her legs. She shivers as his fingers brush up against her clit. "It's okay. Go ahead."

She's much quieter this time--just a small gasp and then she goes limp, her head on his chest.

"More?" he asks flexing his fingers just a little.

She shakes her head. "You wrung me out."

"Yeah, me too," he says with a chuckle. He gets the condom off, knots it and tosses it into a nearby trashcan. "Thank you," he adds, settling back down and pulling her back into his arms.

"Last I heard, I was supposed to be thanking you."

"Well, if you must."

He feels her little huff of laughter against his chest. "Thank you so very much, Master Flanigan," she says in a sweet little voice.

"Watch it," he growls, and slaps her ass lightly.

They're silent for a while after that. It's late and they both need to shower--although Joe thinks he'll be really disgusting and wait until he gets back to the hotel. Jason's off partying with some of the crew so it's just Joe in the truck tonight and there's more hot water there than there is here.

"I should..." she finally says, sitting up.

"Yeah, okay."

He tidies up and then pulls on his clothes from this morning while she showers. The minifridge and its supply of beer is a little tempting, but no, if he has a beer, he'll have several and end up sleeping here and the bed is utter crap for actually sleeping. In fact, he thinks, bouncing on it a little, he's surprised he and Jewel haven't broken it over the last few months.

She's dressed when she comes out of the shower and she pauses to tuck something--the buttplug--into the toy bag. If she were his, he'd make her leave it in and fuck her in the ass later on, but as it is, he just waits until she's done and picked up her purse. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulls her in and bends down to give her a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow," she says.

"Bright and early."

It's a nice night and once he's in the truck, rolls the window's down and lights up a cigar. The satellite radio is set to Outlaw Country and oh yeah, there's the familiar twang of a guitar and Willie's rusty voice.

Oh sure, all David has to do is slip his collar back on and drive home, but really, thinking about it, Joe knows he's right. His way of getting out of character is a lot more fun.

 _-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Ah the ever popular BDSM universe! This was written for an SGA Kinkmeme prompt -- _RPF, Joe/Jewel, D/s; Joe might play a sub on TV, but in reality he's a dom._


End file.
